


Exiled

by AutumnButters



Series: General MCYT oneshots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ranboo is sympathetic, The angst is more background i guess, Tommy deserves better man wtf, Tommy is exiled for destorying George's house, Tubbo banished his best friend, Tubbo is only mentioned fam sorry, no shipping you nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: "... What are you even doing here?" Tommy asked, slowly standing up as Ranboo's eyes flicked back to him, hesitation mixed with the red and green."I'm coming with you." He said simply.
Series: General MCYT oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959160
Comments: 15
Kudos: 552





	Exiled

Tommy quickly pulled out his pickaxe, grabbing his enderchest and sticking it away before turning to his room, quickly grabbing a backpack and sticking some clothes into it. He grabbed his bright red blanket along with a pillow, letting out a shaky breath. 

_He was fucked_.

He had been exiled for a country he fought long and hard for. He fought in TWO separate wars for its freedom. For the people's freedom. 

And here he was, frantically trying to gather shit so he wouldn't be completely fucked over when he ran. 

"... Tommy?" 

The sixteen year old tensed for a moment, a rush of aniexty going through his body at the realization another person had entered his home. _Would he have to book it?_ Tommy quickly zipped his backpack up, throwing it on and glancing back. 

There stood Ranboo, a worried look on his face as he quietly fidgeted with his hands... A bag hung around his shoulder...? He then glanced back towards the entrance before looking back, pointing towards the railway exit in the corner. 

"That's the best way to get out right now, I'd hide in the woods near the end of the track before booking on a boat at night." 

"... What are you even doing here?" Tommy asked, slowly standing up as Ranboo's eyes flicked back to him, hesitation mixed with the red and green.

"I'm coming with you." He said simply.

"Like _hell_ your coming- Ranboo what about Niki and th-that ice cream shop you and Fundy were making," he ran a hand through his hair as he started to pace slightly, "you already have roots here, y-you can't just give them up now!"

"I... I don't abandon my friends."

Tommy felt himself stop upon hearing his quiet voice. He then turned towards him, frowning slightly, searching for some trace of a lie or manipulation... But there was _none_. 

"What?" 

Ranboo gave an annoyed look towards him, taking a deep shaky breath. "Your my friend Tommy... An-And it's not fair that I get off with a slap on the wrist while you have to abandon everything and everyone." 

He nodded before then adding with a lazy smile. "Besides, I think if I stayed Dream would have a hit on me."

"He has a hit on everyone."

The two then fell into awkward silence as Tommy debated what to do... On one hand, Ranboo *did* try to defend him at the trial... But the last time he was left alone with another person, Wilbur-

Tommy pushed the memory down. 

_"Tommy?! Ranboo!?"_

The two's head snapped up, the thick tension cut right in half with newly placed panic.

_It was Tubbo._

"We have to hurry-" he quickly looked back at Tommy, quickly rushing towards the track's exit, "are you coming?" 

Tommy hesitated, staring at the other teenager. Despite everything that told him to run with Ranboo and get to safety, there was still a lingering doubt. 

A worry. 

_God he was sounding like Wilbur._

"I..." 

He felt his voice die as Ranboo glanced back towards the entrance, clearly they didn't have enough time for Tommy to freeze up. 

"Come on, _please_... Just trust me Tommy..."

_"Tommy?"_

Ranboo rasied his hand out to Tommy, Tubbo's voice getting dangerously close as Tommy stood there frozen. He stared down at the single gloved hand held out to him, Tommy biting his lip before fighting against his better judgment. 

He took it, hoping to God that Ranboo wouldn't betray him.

And they ran.

**Author's Note:**

> If Ranboo ends up on the opposite of a war to Tommy I'm gonna fucken loose my shit.
> 
> Also if you ship them wtf man, I just wanted to write about their friendship mannn...
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this...?
> 
> I think this was okay but it that's just me.


End file.
